Daven Dondarrion
Ser Daven Dondarrion was born in 235 AC, the youngest son of Lord Gawen Dondarrion and Lady Jena Dondarrion. Biography Early Life By nature of being the thirdborn son, Daven Dondarrion fell through the cracks almost as soon as he left the womb. Lord Gawen, his father, showered praise on his eldest brother Daric but largely ignored Manfred and Daven except where he belittled them in comparison to Daric. Daric took pains to ease that burden though, driven perhaps by guilt over the disparity in their treatment. The three of them grew close in these formative years. When Daric left to squire for Ser Byron Tarth, Manfred and Daven found no respite from their father's wroth, though Manfred strove to shield Daven from whatever he could. They found solace in the training yard with their master-at-arms. Ser Steffon Baratheon knighted Manfred, and some time later their master-at-arms knighted Daven. Adulthood Ser Daven knew he stood no chance of inheriting Blackhaven, and he took to the road like his eldest brother. He traveled to Storm's End with his father's leave and swore his sword to House Baratheon, becoming a guardian of Lord Steffon. After his death, he became guardian to his eldest son Lord Durran Baratheon and followed him to the capital. Here he served for several years, standing watch until one fateful day in 270 AC that he learned of the murder of Lord Durran in the Small Council chamber. Before news could spread, he lead the Baratheon guard out of the city and back to the Kingsroad, and they galloped hard for Storm's End. After several nights of hard riding they arrived at the gates and delivered the news to Royland, who in a fit of rage called his banners. He stood beside Royland as the power of the Stormlands gathered under the massive walls of Storm's End, and they marched to war. Here he reunited with his brothers, Daric and Manfred. The night of their reunion was among the happiest he'd experienced, as he loved his brothers dearly. It was a long night of drinking and exchanging stories: Daric told of his exploits in Essos, Manfred spoke of dealings in Blackhaven, and Daven shared stories of the capital. Durran's Defiance It was a hard fought war. Daven fought alongside Royland throughout it all, from King's Landing to Haystack Hall and back. The worse of it came when Ser Daric arrived in his tent with a missive from Blackhaven. Manfred had died from wounds he'd taken at Haystack Hall. The two shared a drink, and parted ways. Ser Daric and Ser Daven were nothing short of devastated. Ser Daven spent the night in his tent, drinking and sobbing. The rest of the war went quietly, and he was present when Ser Daric received his white cloak in the throne room. Post-War It was no small blessing that his position as a sworn sword of House Baratheon and his brother's position as a Knight of the Kingsguard kept them in close contact. Over the next half a decade they commiserated over the loss of Manfred and Ser Daven corresponded regularly with his nephew, Andrew. In 276 AC war with House Targaryen reared its head, and Ser Daven had to see his eldest brother off at the docks. Ser Daric went to war with Prince Aemond and he never returned. When the news came back from Lys about the Duel of the Dragons, he once again retreated to his chambers. He was the last of them, Manfred and Daric had both been claimed by wars within a decade. The pain drove him to drink himself into a stupor. After he never arrived to his post one morning, other Baratheon guardsmen found him drunk, sobbing and clutching an empty bottle of mead. It took time for him to accept the loss of his elder brothers. Both had taken their turns protecting him from his father, and both had died. The loss left him somewhat depressed, a condition it took him the better part of the remainder of the 270s to emerge from. Recent Events Ser Daven resided in King's Landing, serving Lord Royland Baratheon well as his guard. He competed in the Tourney of Storm's End with no result of note, and later in 280 AC returned to the capital. He reunited with his nephew when King Daemon III Blackfyre's coronation, marriage, and name day celebrations began. History repeated itself, however. Nearly ten years exactly after the death of Lord Durran Baratheon, he sat in his chambers in the Tower of the Hand and learned of Lord Royland's assault on the King and subsequent arrest. He had scarcely any time to move before goldcloaks and men under the command of Lord Daemon Darklyn arrived in the Tower to raid Lord Royland's quarters and placed him under arrest. He didn't spend long in a cell, and remained in the capital with Ser Davos Baratheon for a time before departing for Storm's End and the new Lord Rolland Baratheon. Category:House Dondarrion Category:Stormlander